User talk:ThePokémonGamer
I | II | III | IV | V | VI | VII ---- Reply Alright, thanks. I think there are multiple pages on the topic that also steal info, but not on the game pages themselves, only the characters. TheWikiOddish (talk) 21:56, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Art Contest Hey The PokémonGamer! I'm helping the user Gary Oakkk with an art contest and the final round will include you and other admins/moderators as judges. It would mean a lot to help vote for the top entries and we hope you can make it. Here is the post if you need it: https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596306471 Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 18:35, June 30, 2019 (UTC) I left a link to the post and you should be able to read the description and get a feel for what is going on. You can vote for three or less users. The one you want to vote for IS in the finals, so you can vote for Gary Oakkk's. Also, if you are capable of doing so, please remove the other comments on that post, only content moderators and admins are allowed to vote. TheWikiOddish (talk) 18:45, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Alright, thank you for voting and removing the comments! TheWikiOddish (talk) 18:56, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Masters trailer Hi! Long time no see! I have a favor to ask you. Would you be a dear and upload images from the Pokémon Masters Animated Trailer, please? We really appreciate it. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:17 July 2, 2019 (UTC) Games We don't pages of characters from games and SSB?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:10, July 4, 2019 (UTC) What about Shadow Mewtwo?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:10, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Relpy Happy 4th of July also.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:07, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Hi Happy Late 4th and On the talk page of Pal Hazuki i thought i'd reply it i wish i knew Japanese as to where Kintobor has that source i have helped space where the user signatured and linked and hopefully you can review that as for what you said i'lll agree to you wish i knew Japanese as well as other languages other cultures what i'm going to say so. : Happy Late 4th and i hope i made sense in my message there below the users but so you know and thought i'd respond on there alright? : But so you know as such knowing your busy have a great day!..Trainer Micah (talk) 13:10, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Thanks And yeah thank you for checking though i'll let you know if i need something have a good/nice day..-Trainer Micah (talk) 09:43, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Forum Input Hello there. I would appreciate if you can vote or add your input to my forum that involves the progression of Pokémon and move pages. Click here for the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 14:43, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Edit problems Hello, PokémonGamer. How are you? That user still haven’t learned his lesson about adding false information.--Jokeman20 (talk) 00:37, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Manga I am guessing there was a lack of fan translators for the manga. Anyway, could you just write to me what do the characters talk in the first two pages here? Energy ''X'' 11:49, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :Great, thanks. Energy ''X'' 16:52, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Flareon and Quilladin Can you please unlock the Flareon (XY095) and Quilladin (XY095) pages, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:51 November 6, 2019 (UTC) Chat A Staff Member and me have created a group chat for some important changes on the Wiki. It would be good if you could go to Discord to participate. Energy ''X'' 22:51, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Whoever was active Hey, Can you check Energy's talk page a user Pokemon Master 48 is annoying by posting alot of images day-to-day and Bulbasaur Girl's getting nervous as anew discussion moderator on this user so i thought i'd send a request for ban/block in due too this user being annoying... https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44637556 please and thank you...Trainer Micah (talk) 10:00, December 15, 2019 (UTC) SS name What is SS abbreviated to? One user has pointed out that special episodes like Oaknapped! use SS format for images, which conflicts with the Sword Shield anime names. At any rate, I was hoping we could change it to SP00X instead of SS00X if possible. Energy ''X'' 18:32, December 15, 2019 (UTC) :OK, just a question, why does it begin with SS005? As in which are the first four side stories? Energy ''X'' 23:11, December 16, 2019 (UTC) What about a community project? I was thinking about this for a while now, and I think it would be a great idea. Mainly; check the spelling and grammar on the main sites of the pokemon wiki under a community project. Mostly anime episode plots and character bios. As well as the pages for main series Pokemon games. I can do it alone, but some help (and maybe advertising) would be great. So what do you think? This can wait a bit, but I'm probably going to start it in January (Alone or with help :D) -Zsotroav (talk) 22:06, December 16, 2019 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy new year, everyone! PokémonGamer 03:25, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Happy New Year knowing i'm only one hour 54 minutes away from 2020 so yeah a Happy NewYear to you..-Trainer Micah (talk) 04:05, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Pokémon Chronicles I have renamed all the images of Pokémon Chronicles from SS to SP type. This did not cover the Pikachu shorts (PK name). Now the question remains, should we rename the pages, too, to add the code name? Energy ''X'' 14:29, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :All right, though it would be beneficial to make some rules. Which is the first SP episode, and how do we handle the Pokémon Chronicles episode list? I was thinking of the latter by simply linking to page with SP but leaving it named as PC, like this: PC001 Energy ''X'' 21:38, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Request for revoking of the user rights from these people. Hello, Gamer. I wanted to inform you about something important, can you please check it? I have these three candidates who are a discussions moderators on the wiki discussions Shashank Singh, Billvee and Paul the dragon trainer!. I'm here to ask your approval on the removal of their user rights. There are a total of 8 moderators on the wiki. I nominated another candidate for the moderator position because I was going to be inactive for some period of time. But unfortunately, she is been inactive for 3 days. I understand that everybody has their works to do, but if you are chosen as a moderator on some place, you have to consider checking that place as well, at least to know what is going on in there. You have 24 hours of your day, everyday, aren't you be able to give at least a few minutes to these places? Once their interest from this place has gone, they won't even care checking it. At least, won't be even coming to ask the senior ones like you that they are done with the tools and they want to get retired so that new people can be nominated and take care of that certain place after becoming one. Billvee is been inactive since 3 months, Shashank comes here, but just for a few minutes every week, and the one who fought with every wiki member for his promotion is been inactive and doesn't even consider checking this place. Now the every burden comes over Micah, Bulbasaur and I. I'm partially active in here for sometimes, bulbasaur is inactive for 3 straight days, Micah is the only one checking this place besides me. I want you to take a decision over this, and remove the rights from these mentioned users, and select new candidates for the rights. Thanks. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 14:21, January 17, 2020 (UTC) Users mentioned Hey outta what i see from Alan i see he wants to demote the users mentioned however we noticed that the three have been active sense September 25th or December or January 2nd or 12th so i think outta what i consider i think Alan should get intouch with them to message him on talk page or discord or discussions to get them to answer to him to get answers he needs from them before we four make a consideration in/on these users mentioned demoted. : Does that should okay? Reason i could get intouch with them to message him on etc to have a talk and once he has answers needed if they want demoted from discussion moderator so we can find new users then the four of us he's messaged can talk it over on my talk page to consider them in consideration in/on demotion approval alright? : Reason i have been at it sense and i'll say it's a small burden upon me to say where is ???? At where is he why is he not you know helping or preforming his duities you know so yeah it bites as a burden upon me knowing i've been at sense there inactivity. : So i'll message reply these users mentioned once i get intouch with them i'll answer Alan to message him in consideration then we four more like seven will discuss it somewhere say in a post if possible then once us four have answers we need then we'll decide to do either-or say: : Keep them as discussion moderators which i think that is what i've decided don't know about you three but i've decided abit or : Demote them in consideration "upon all seven of us" because if "he demotes them offensively" then Alan is only going to get *a bunch of facepalm's*. Reason they haven't been gone from discussions that long so i've decided to wait ask them get answers and then go from there alright? Its in my decision planning right now so will that be alright outta you three just wondering...-Trainer Micah (talk) 03:11, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Reply. Thanks for considering the request, Alex. About the moderation thing, I wanted to take off for sometimes from them. Plus when I opened the wiki discussions today, I found people spamming different images, and videos(that is related to Pokémon and must be done in Mixed-Media posts). I don't think I can stay longer without the tools as I see them and delete them quickly. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 05:23, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Research on Fandom Wikia Hi, I am conducting research on user activity on fandom wikia. I am trying to get responses from as many people from the fandom community as possible so is there a way to spread this survey as much as possible. The survey is quick and completely confidential and it would be extremely helpful if you could take the time to fill it out through the attached link below. https://forms.gle/roCGKYfavnrVDjDZ6 Thank you so much! -RobinZoro